Plastic Ring
by You Got Me Upside Down
Summary: There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece, I swear it. I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it.


**I've decided that as a gift to my readers who have waited for the new chapter of Ally Dawson, Will You Marry Me, to make this short cute little oneshot based around a song I've found recently. ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy, and if you are new to me, hello new friends!**

* * *

Little six year old Austin Moon, a tall-for-his-age blonde with big hazel eyes, was furiously coloring his truck and cars coloring page. to his left was Cameron Roskuski, a little boy who was always competing with Austin as the coolest and smartest kid in the class. Austin never knew why Cameron never liked him, he always tried to get along with Cameron, and the little blonde was told on more than a few occasions that he was a very likable person.

Cameron Roskuski, a very wealthy and adorable boy with dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes. He was an insanely big flirt for a six year old boy. He made it his mission to capture the hearts of all the girls in his class. Most would say he would grow up to be a heartbreaker, but for now he just wants to see if he has a specific type of girl he likes. Then, _Austin Moon_ stepped into the classroom, and Cameron knew he had competition. Big competition. But hey, he's just a boy who wants to find love, even if he is six.

Cameron had just finished coloring his pirate ship just as Austin finished his truck and cars.

"Alright kiddos! Let's see who's picture will get hung on the 'Amazing Work' board!" Their teacher, a young woman in her twenties who the kids called Miss Gracie, since her last name was much too long for the kids to pronounce.

All the children held their work in the air proudly, waiting for their teacher to pick one boy and one girl's work.

"I think this week, Cameron and Brooke's work will go on the 'Amazing Work' board!" Miss Gracie smiled as she pinned Cameron's pirate ship and Brooke's rose garden to the board.

"Nice work Cameron! Your picture looks great!" Austin grinned at said boy. Cameron smiled smugly.

"I know."

"Kids! We have a new student who will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Please welcome Ally Dawson!" Miss Gracie moved out of the doorway to reveal a girl with long brunette hair and big doe eyes. She bit her lower lip nervously.

Little Ally Dawson has striked the interest of both Cameron and Austin. Cameron thinks he's found his type. Austin thinks this girl will turn out to be different than the other girls in his class. Only one of them were right.

"Ally, your new seat will be next to Cameron and across from Austin." Miss Gracie said warmly.

"Austin, raise your-"

"OVER HERE!" Austin shouted, standing up and waving his hands around. Ally giggled and blushed slightly. Cameron narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

_"It is on."_ Cameron thought.

"Now class, I think today everyone deserves some free time, so go do what you'd like, but be careful and don't hurt anybody." Miss Gracie reminded everyone.

All the boys and girls fled toward the blocks and board games, but only Austin, Cameron, and Ally stayed behind.

"Why don't you want to go play?" Austin asked her.

"Well, I don't really know anybody." Ally said nervously.

"I guess we have to change that. I'm Cameron, and that is Austin. You just made yourself two new friends." Cameron introduced. Ally was ecstatic about making some new friends really easily. Austin was a little confused at Cameron's gesture, but decided to go with it. Cameron was being nice to him for once.

"So where did you live before you came to Miami?" Cameron asked curiously. Ally loosened up a bit and seemed more comfortable around the two.

"I lived in Los Angeles. My parents are very rich because they own a lot of music stores around the country. Then they decided that Los Angeles was a little too much for their music store and wanted to move here. So we did." The brunette girl explained.

Cameron smirked. They both had something in common: they were rich.

"Did you have any friends in Los Angeles?" Austin questioned. Ally shook her head.

"Not really. My parents only allowed me to play with the next-door-neighbor's daughter, but she was very mean and always acted like she was the Queen of England or something." Ally rolled her eyes. "But they said that I'll make a lot of friends at school, and I've already made two friends!" she said happily.

"So what do you like to do?" Cameron asked her.

"I really like to write music and poems. I hope to be famous one day. A lot of people say my songs are really good." Austin's eyes lit up when he heard this.

"I want to be famous one day too! I want to be a really famous Hollywood singer! But, I can't write songs at all." he said sheepishly.

Miss Gracie rang a cowbell.

"Okay children! It's dismissal time which means we all have to pack up and get our stuff. We have to get to the buses and cars!" Miss Gracie called. "Everybody get into a single file line, put your backpacks on, and put a duck tail on your behind." **(1)**

* * *

**With Cameron...(Really short...)**

As soon as little Cameron got home, he begged his father if he could go to a jewelry store. When his father asked him why, Cameron told him he thinks he found a really special girl, and intends on keeping her around. His father chuckled, but agreed to do so anyways.

They drove off to the nearest Tiffany & Co. in Miami, and as soon as they got there, Cameron rushed inside to look at everything. He either thought it was a little too much or too simple. Then he saw the collection of charms for charm bracelets. He went over what he knew about Ally, and got charms that reminded him of Ally. When he went to go get his dad to pay for everything, his father told him to put them all back.

"Son, I think you should get something nice and simple for the little lady."

Cameron groaned, but agreed anyways. He got a simple gold chain that came with a heart-shaped locket, and on the inside, he had someone engrave something.

Now he was _really _nervous to give this to her.

* * *

**With Austin... (Again...really short)**

When his mom's car arrived, he was about to get in, before he saw a shop in front of his school.

"Mom? Could I see that store for a bit, please?" he gave his mother the infamous Moon puppy dog eyes. His mother chuckled, but said yes. Mrs. Moon parked her car and took Austin's hand as they crossed the street.

Austin rushed in and skimmed through everything they sold. It was a simple convenience store. When Austin didn't find anything he liked, his shoulders drooped and he was going to walk out the door, before he turned back around and headed for the check out counter. There next to packets of gum, were a small selection of plastic rings. When he saw one with a red treble clef, he smiled as it reminded him of the new girl.

_Ally Dawson._

_'Even her name is pretty.' _he smiled to himself. He grabbed the ring and payed with a quarter he found in one of his pockets and ran to show his mom what he got.

* * *

**Next Day...**

The next day during free time, Ally Dawson was found writing in a book of hers. Cameron nervously approached her and when she noticed him, he gave her a neatly wrapped red box with a white bow.

"I, um, got y-you something." he said nervously. She smiled at his gesture and opened the box with the logo for Tiffany & Co, a logo she was very familiar with. A lot of her presents come from designers and jewelry stores. She was used to this, except they were from her parents or relatives. There inside was a chain and locket. She opened the locket and there was something engraved inside.

_Please never forget me._

_~Cameron_

She smiled and looked at the poor boy who was fidgeting around. He backed up in surprise as she flung her arms around him.

"Cameron, I will never forget you. You're my first real friend." she whispered. This was a necklace that she was gonna treasure always, unlike the other bracelets and jewels that meant nothing to her. He grinned and hugged her back. Then he went a corner where a girl was playing with some blocks by herself.

Why he had that engraved you ask?

Simple.

He knew Austin would get the girl.

He watched as Austin presented her with a small plastic ring with a red music note that he couldn't remember the name of, and how her eyes lit up as he put it on her left ring finger. He watched at how much they were different from each other, yet had so much in common.

"I think Austin and Ally will marry each other one day." the girl that was playing with the blocks spoke up. He turned to her. She was really pretty. Caramel colored hair, amber colored eyes, and a pretty smile.

"I think they will marry each other too." he smiled.

"I'm Cameron."

"I'm Stephanie."

"What if we put their names together like all the famous people do?" he asked excitedly. Her eyes lit up.

"How about Allytin?" Cameron suggested. Stephanie crinkled her nose.

"Nah, it sounds like a yucky type of cookie." She wrinkled her eyebrows in deep thought.

"Auslly?" They both said simultaneously.

"Yes! Auslly! It is the perfect name for Austin and Ally!" Cameron cheered. As 'Auslly' walked by the duo, Stephanie noticed the ring on Ally's left ring finger.

"Aw, he already got her a ring! They are so gonna get married one day!"

_There's a shop down the street_

_Where they sell plastic rings_

_For a quarter a piece, I swear it._

_Yeah I know that it's cheap_

_Not like gold in your dreams_

_But I hope that you'll still wear it._

_-Endlessly by The Cab_

* * *

**Oh my god, ew. I am very sorry you read this now. This is terrible and it could've been a lot better. Looks like I am a little rusty. It doesn't even look like its focused on Auslly! Ugh, I am so very sorry.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**I do not own Endlessly by The Cab. (You should really check it out! ^-^ Along with Angel With A Shotgun and Living Louder which I don't own)**

**(1) If you put your hands behind your back, it kind of looks like a ducktail. The kids at an elementary school do it all the time, along with putting a bubble in your mouth. **

**Again I am very sorry that you had to read this crap.**

**Please review! I would appreciate constructive criticism if you have some! ^_^**


End file.
